Art of the Sword
Story John arrives in a castle town, seeing people dressed in outfits of the middle ages as he’s seen in movies. John: Wow. I really am in the past, instead of an alternate dimension. It is all humans, so it seems like it’s still Earth. (Then, his stomach growls.) I’m hungry. Then, John hears people screaming, and heads towards the town square. There, a giant creature that looks like a cross between a maggot and a dragon terrorizing the area. It has one eye, large pincher like appendages around his mouth, and resembles a whale with its giant body. It has bat wings, flying through the air. John: What is that thing? Townsperson: It is the Black Bull! A beast sent from the Underworld! (The townsperson then notices John’s sword.) Are you a knight?! Please, save us! John: (Sighs) Alright. Bring it on, you maggot! (Black Bull roars, as John draws his sword, throwing it into the air. He slaps down the Omnitrix, and Battle Tails catches the sword.) Battle Tails: What?! I wanted Four Arms! Townsperson: Aaaaahhhhhh! Monster! (He runs off.) Battle Tails: As if they’ve never seen an alien. Oh, well. With my sword, Rustic, I shall slay you, beast! Battle Tails takes to the air, flying at Black Bull. The Bull charges Battle Tails, who dodges with ease, slashing at the Bull in the process. However, the sword bounces off its blubbery skin. Battle Tails: It’s incredibly thick. I’m going to have to have to attack the eye. (Battle Tails flies up to the Bull’s face, but it then breathes fire.) Whoa! (Battle Tails pulls up higher, and then curls up, flying down, and strikes the Bull in the eye. It roars, and swings its head, knocking Battle Tails back.) This sword isn’t sharp enough to penetrate with that level of power. Hm, maybe. Battle Tails flies up again, and the Bull looks up, following, though it was struggling. Battle Tails hits the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. He curls up, and rolls at a rapid speed. Cannonbolt hits the Bull’s eye, and goes through it, tearing through its body. Cannonbolt comes out its other end, wielding Rustic, having sliced through the Bull. It then breaks into purple dust, disappearing. Cannonbolt: Oh yeah! Take that! (Then, Rustic breaks in half.) No! (Cannonbolt reverts.) The townspeople cheer, as John had destroyed the monster attacking them. One guy, a young man wearing an apron, approaches. Person: Thank you so much for saving us! As a reward, allow me to fix that sword of yours. John: You can fix it? Person: Yes. I am a blacksmith. John: (Hands him the sword.) It’s all yours. John was sitting outside an armory, eating an apple. Then, the Blacksmith comes out. Smith: Okay! I am done! (John follows him inside. The Smith gives John Rustic back, which no longer was rustic green, but looked a dark brown color.) John: What kind of metal is that? Smith: I’m not sure. Though if I had to guess, it would be bronze. That was the type of metal used to make weapons before iron. This sword must be extremely old. John: And will it break again? Smith: Well, if you use it against an iron weapon, then you will be at a great disadvantage. I have plenty of other swords here, if you’d like to trade. John: Thanks. But I’ll stick with Rustic. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you knew where I could find someone called the lady of the lake. Smith: You are looking for the Lady of the Lake? It is said that she’s simply a legend. But if you are to look for her, the Deep Woods is where she is said to be. John: Right. Thank you. Smith: Come back at anytime. (John leaves, and uses mana on the sword.) John: Hopefully, this’ll keep you together. (John runs off, heading towards the Woods.) End Scene John is waiting in a horse drawn wagon, that was filled with barrels. An old man, the owner of the wagon, was traveling through the woods, and offered to give John a ride. He is currently off to use the bathroom. John: No plumbing. Good old ancient times. (Then, a group of the monsters appeared, all wearing armor and wielding weapons, either swords, lances or bows and arrows.) Of course. Time to practice my swordsmanship. With my swordsman, Swampfire! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Bloxx: Or Bloxx. Bloxx can work too. The monsters charge him, and Bloxx stretches his arm, wielding Rustic. He then spins, the blade slashing through the monsters. One of them parries, causing the sword to slip out of Bloxx’s hand. Another monster strikes the arm with its lance, causing it to break. The arm reforms, and the monsters charge in on him. He then expands his body, forming a dome around them. Bloxx: How do you like this? (Bloxx then lifts them up, and shifts into a catapult. He launches the monsters into the air, and they crash into the ground, exploding into purple dust. The sound of the crash scares the horse, and it whinnies, taking off running.) Hey, wait! Bloxx runs after it, stretching one arm to grab Rustic, then the other arm to grab onto the wagon. He pulls himself onto the wagon, riding deeper into the forest. Bloxx turns around, and sees several wolf like monsters with similar purple bodies chasing after them. Bloxx: And there are more. (Bloxx stretches his arms to punch them, but the wolves dodge, one jumping and landing on his arm, running up it.) Whoa! Get off! (Bloxx swings his arm, causing the wolf to go flying.) This isn’t working. (Puts Rustic down, and hits Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! Time for you guys to chillax. (Articguana fires his freeze ray, hitting each wolf with deadly accuracy. One wolf jumps to pounce, and Articguana hits him in the air, freezing it and causing it to fall to the ground.) Ha! So long, and stay cool! Then, the horse runs off a ledge, and they fall. Articguana grabs Rustic, jumps onto the horse, and cuts the harness, freeing it from the wagon. He then fires his freeze ray, creating an ice path that they slide down, back to solid ground. After they land, the horse rears up, knocking Articguana off. It then runs off. Articguana: You’re welcome! (Articguana reverts.) John: Ungrateful horse. Where am I now? (John picks up Rustic, and starts walking.) End Scene John is wandering through the forest, and it is late in the day. John: Okay. I am officially lost. I mean, how hard can it be to find a lake? (Then, the silver knight from before appears in front of him.) Hello, excuse me! Can you give me directions? Silver Knight: Thou shall not need them, as it is the end of your days. I am Sir Lancelot. John: Wait, ''the ''Sir Lancelot? The strongest knight of the Round Table? Lancelot: Ah. My king has ordered your death. (He draws his sword, which was single edged, the blunt side covered in gold metal covering. The hilt has a metal layering as well.) Thou shall taste the steel of Arondight. John: Awesome. Cool swo (Lancelot appears in front of him, swinging his sword. John barely reacts in time, raising Rustic to block it. The force of Lancelot’s strength pushes John backwards, and to the ground.) What the heck? Lancelot thrusts his blade at John, who rolls to the side. John swings to slash at Lancelot on his left side, but Lancelot switches hands, wielding Arondight with his left hand, and parries the strike. Lancelot pushes, and strikes the hilt of Rustic, causing it to fly out of John's hands. John jumps back, and Lancelot follows to slash him. John slaps down the Omnitrix. The sword slices through Goop, and part of his acid body is splattered onto the ground, steaming. Lancelot: Should’ve expected thou scoundrel not to play fair. Goop: Never fight fair when you fight for your life. Lancelot: Hm. Well said. (Lancelot strikes Goop several times in quick succession, Goop reforming after each one. Goop flies over and picks up Rustic, and charges in to strike Lancelot. Lancelot slashes through Goop’s arm, which causes him to drop Rustic. Goop catches it before it hits the ground.) It seems we are at a stand still. I am unable to hurt me, and you cannot withstand my attacks. Goop: You’ve got a good point. (Hits Omnitrix) Kickin Hawk: You may be regretting giving me advice, pal. Lancelot: I am not your pal. I am your death. Kickin Hawk: Dude, it’s just an expression. Lancelot: Dude? (Kickin Hawk screeches like a hawk, as he swings his sword, striking Lancelot’s raised sword, though it pushes him back, unable to take the power.) So much more power. It is no wonder you were a match for His Majesty. Kickin Hawk: Do you guys not use contractions or something? (Lancelot slashes at Kickin Hawk, who blocks with one of the talons from his elbows. He then spins and kicks Lancelot in the chest, sending him flying into a tree.) Lancelot gets up, with Kickin Hawk fast approaching. Lancelot swings his sword, and the two deadlock. Lancelot pushes, but Kickin Hawk then jumps over him, causing Lancelot to stumble forward, then is kicked in the back. Lancelot falls to his stomach, dropping Arondight. Kickin Hawk picks it up with his foot, then grabs it with his hand. He then reverts. John: And that is it. You have lost. (John then runs off, getting distance between them.) Lancelot: Is he truly a knight? A knight would have ended my life there, with no hesitation. He simply took my sword, my knightly hood. I cannot face His Majesty with this shame. John: Whew! That was a close one. (He examines Arondight in amazement.) I’m surprised this didn’t melt from Goop’s acid body. It must be a magic sword or something. Oh well. Hey, maybe that’s what I need, a magic sword. Characters *John Spacewalker *Blacksmith Villains *Black Bull *Knights of the Underworld *Sir Lancelot Aliens *Battle Tails (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Cannonbolt *Bloxx (accidental transformation; selected alien was Swampfire) *Articguana *Goop (first re-appearance) *Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) Trivia *John fights Sir Lancelot and lives to tell the tale. *Despite being a member of the Black Arms, Black Bull appears as a creature of the underworld working for King Arthur. *John notices that the characters from this time don't use contractions. So instead of saying "don't", they would say "do not." *Due to a mix up, this episode aired on Wednesday instead of Tuesday. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc